


[Podfic] Aziraphale's Nest

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gift Work, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Nesting, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Sesquipedalian_Bookwyrm's summary:Crowley notices his angel acting strangely, and tries to figure it out. Aziraphale tries to figure out what Crowley wants.Both of them are idiots in love, so these tasks take longer than necessary, but it’s still adorable.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Aziraphale's Nest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExMarks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExMarks/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Aziraphale’s Nest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976098) by [Sesquipedalian_Bookwyrm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sesquipedalian_Bookwyrm/pseuds/Sesquipedalian_Bookwyrm). 



> @Exmarks - I wanted to give you this little gift for all your beta help during my Pod-O-Ween project. I thought a tiny extra gift over the holidays can't hurt 💚

**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Aziraphales-Nest-by-Sesquipedalian_Bookwyrm-envh5h)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/zfgk94xzskzitap/GO_Aziraphale%2527s_Nest.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Sound:** [Page Turn](https://freesound.org/people/flag2/sounds/63318/) by flag2  
From Freesound.com  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
